Ludus
Ludus-Prime, known by some as Ludus (or SRWorld) is a planet that orbits in the Lux System, in the Ludus section of the Prism. Ludus-Prime is home to a brilliant array of plant and animal life. Ludus-Prime was originally created by Leviathan, using part of Proto-Ludus for the whole planet. It was initially populated by Dragons, though they became mostly extinct after the Zeronius invasion. Later, gridmasks from the planet Storge-Prime were sent to populate the now-barren planet. Ludus originally had one moon created by Leviathan, which was named Invidia. However, this moon was destroyed during the Zeronius invasion. Later, a moon was created by Hankvl. This moon has Hankvl's symbol on it, and appears like a "regular moon". It is known simply as "the moon" by most, though it has been given a number of other names, as well (including Luna, Leviathan, Berangaria, Caledonia, etc.). It is home to a variety of strange creatures. It is normally a light grey colour, though some reports detail it as emanating with a . Gridmasks have visited this moon as of -50 ADC. Later, a moon-like satellite was created and launched by the Ludusian government, dubbed , after the believed deity creator of the universe. This satellite was created to take images from a bird's eye view of the main continent. It has a large red eye-like circle that is always hovering over the Gredile, and is made of dark greyish-green metals. In the Timeline, this is replaced with the , a satellite made by the Nazcans that is meant to spy on rebels, and that looks like a large Nazcan eye. During the Reckoning, the launched into orbit as another satellite of Ludus-Prime. Main Landmass (Okto-Gredile) Vita Island Home to many worshippers of the Creation Trio. There's a village there, as well as Hankvi's hive. Vestri Bay The "Seaboard Town" from TBfaU:TLR. West of Grassland 3. Stickbeard hails from here. Town A humble town. Taku hails from here. Seashore Base Base of the army commanded by the commonly forgotten Thomas. Lake Hotel Originally was a crater formed by the remains of the first moon of Ludus, Invidia. Later, during Trewinnard's , xe utilized xir water powers and eventually filled the crater up into a lake, before xir coup de grace was delivered. Later, a hotel was built on the lake. Shack Park A few assorted shacks are in this area, including Lazro's. Greytown A simple town that's seen many things in its history. Was built a long time ago as a shelter from the attacking monsters. Ivan and Radiant used to live here. Appears as the setting of Holiday Havoc. LDZX Headquarters Building The center of operations for LDZX. Is said to have over 77 floors from the ground floor, along with at least 77 secret floors underground. For some reason, the insides of the building commonly seem to inexplicably shift, though no one seems to question it. Steckenberg Steckenberg (Stickscastle in German) is a city that spans from Castle to Seaside. Before the arrival of the first batch of Fan-Ballers, their technology was reminiscent of the 1960s. Many old buildings are scattered across the forested landscape. Small huts belonging to fishermen are omnipresent along the sea bay where the Submarine stages are housed. LDZX is situated in the far west side of the city, in the middle of the forest. Ludicrine lives in here. Originally, Steckenberg was only an extension of the Castle, which was far larger than it is now. The walls collapsed due to earthquakes caused by the earth demon, Koala, about 500 years ago. A large part of the inhabitants were killed by invasive spores in the air coming from the Mist Grove. Over the years, the city recovered a bit. However, about 100 years ago, a powerful necromancer arrived and rose an entire graveyard worth of dead bodies to take over the castle. He himself died about 50 years ago, only to be risen by his own creation, the Castle Entrance boss. He ruled the castle as the Castle Boss until recently, when a band of four ranger adventurers defeated him on their trek through the entire world. Mist Grove The expansive area to the southeast of Steckenberg. Silverwood A modest town of a very small population where Cobalt hails from. Hidden Castle A castle partially sunken into the ground. Inconspicuous Tree Cannon Crop Circle The Crop Circle is an abandoned cornfield near the Mist Grove areas. It is the home of a giant spider-like creature known as Alkate. Due to a spacial rift that occurred sometime before or after Wrapping Things Up 2 where Revelian was warped to an alternate reality, the area radiates with great power. New Hub City Originally Old Hub City, it was rebuilt into Hub City, and even later rebuilt into New Hub City. Mar Greystar Lands on the northern border of the desert. Glyph Ruins Consists of stones which are colorized similarly to the Ludusian Witches, and a tree with leaves the colour of Leviathan's aura. The tree is commonly seen burning at random intervals. It is said that putting an object on one of the stones will bless it with magic. A grave for Zaion was made here, and the land was eventually given to Amygea, who built a house in the center of it. Mt. Duras A mountain where Tadanari and his close family/descendants live, near the peak. Makina has a home at the base of the mountain. Duras means "Zaion" in a different language. Desert Large desert. Home to the mysterious oasis and pyramid. Ivan and Delinius have homes in this area. Mountain Range Samuel's community Area where Samuel built a number of homes for himself, his pets, and future Splationian crews. Masa also has a house here. Raki's Mansion A large mansion that sits on the peak of the mountain. Raki originally used it to house and treat travelers who had been wounded by monsters nearby. BH Crater The crater that Big Halley left when it crashed into Ludus. Factory Large factory connected to a number of power plants. Used by Dr. Jekyll Sand. Universe City For information on this, see the article Universe City Snowfield Abandoned Village Originally the home of Maynef and Delada. Was abandoned by most a while before Delada died and Maynef left it, apparently. Frozen Lake A lake frozen solid by the power of Valkis, a dragon who sleeps within the frozen lake, and has done so ever since with his battle with Galatha. Ice Castle A castle originally built by ancient dragons, made to honor Valkis, who was revered as a deity at the time. Helc Inferno Plains/Infernal Plains Originally named "Infernal Plains" due to the belief that Hell was a physical location on Ludus, it was later renamed to the Inferno Plains, after the rise of Galatha. Volcano Galatha rests deep in this volcano, and has done so ever since his battle with Valkis. Boiling Blood Lake A lake that purely consists of hot blood. It is actually aether, which has been diluted with sanguine from sacrificial blood offerings. Helc Castle A castle originally built by ancient dragons, made to honor Galatha, who was revered as a deity at the time. Faeric Wonder Jungle Jungle Temple A pyramid constructed by the monsters created within the wonder jungle. Pantheon An area that religious people can travel to in order to pray to the many known deities. Hidden and protected by the forces of the Wonder Jungle, which is why it survived centuries of being on an archdemon's planet. Also originally comes from the Proto Planet. Forget Tree Dubbed the "Forget Tree" by those who visit it, this tree was born when Ishtar turned into it. The fruit of this tree, when ripe, allows for people to forget past experiences, and allows them to learn all new ones. It may even erase muscle memory, sources say. There are many claims that it is actually planted from a seed within the Wonder Jungle, though this is somewhat paradoxical considering its true origin. Swamp A swamp home to an ornery green ogre. Isles Castle Ruins A castle that was home to a royal dragonkin family, before the Zeronius invasion. Luciras now protects its ruins, and has for some time. Mavus Originally a fragment of another planet, which crashed into the ocean of Ludus-Prime. Launch Pad A rocket station. Northern Continent (Auzos) Ivinopia Ivinopia is a city situated on a continent north of the main landmass. It covers a wasteland, a mountain range and part of the Madwood. Their culture and technology is a strange mixture between the wild west and the early industrialization in the West. Train tracks lay across the wasteland and go into the mountains. Mercuron lives here, along with Linthe. *Mountain Casino: A casino located in the northern mountain range. Formerly a pit stop for steam trains. Has a mirror counterpart in Bizarro Ludus-Prime. *Bizarro Altar: An altar honoring Llygaid. Hidden by the local cultists. Used by Mercuron to communicate with Neptunel. *Bacterial Empire Castle: A small sovereign state governed by tamed monsters. Chaos/Chance magic is being studied here. *Witch Academy: Although having lost its glory from the days of the thirteen witches, the academy still exists and houses students of all kinds of origins. Ran by Headmaster Bismarck. *Bavelgique: A massive tower made up of all sorts of buildings, including houses, catering and schools. Mechanic elevators go up and down the structure. Mercuron and Linthe live here, at an altitude of ±289 feet. Madwood Grey Agent's Base A shelter used by the Grey Agents, on the island below Bavelgique. Category:Locations